Mario and King K Rool
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom has been a very peaceful place after the events in Galaxy. Now that baseball season is over in the Baseball Kingdom, let us witness the days in the average lives of Mario, King K Rool, Luigi, and the Kremlings.
1. The Start of the Unordinary Life

**Mario and King K. Rool  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, it's a new fanfic from me! (crickets) ... Yeah, you sorta expected another new fanfic from me. Well, this is an actual story rather than a quirky one-shot, and this time, thanks to the awesomeness that is _Mario Supper Sluggers_, this is the day-in-the-life story of Mario and King K. Rool! Of course, Luigi has a major part in this too, but it's more of Nintendo's mascot and the King of the trouble-loving crocodiles from _Donkey Kong Country_ that are the real attraction here. Hopefully, if this does manage to become a good success, then I'll maybe be influenced to give the Donkey Kong Country section a few good one-shots or stories (but they would mostly be influenced on King K. Rool and the Kremlings). Anyway, enough of my yammering, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy my new fanfic!

PS: I know I might have already stated this, but just to make sure you all completely know, I have sold my copy of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ and _Super Smash Brothers Melee_, if it is the reason that I can live without them. After all, I managed to live without the original _Super Smash Brothers_ on the Nintendo 64 for quite a long while after losing the original cartridge, but... anything can happen. Anyway, now I;m done speaking. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario, King K. Rool, Luigi, the entire Kremling race, and all other characters/locations/gimmicks/etc. belong to Nintendo.

* * *

As the sun shined its bright, yellowish rays through the stain glass window of his house, Mario yawned loudly as he rubbed his right eye. "Urgh... another day, another headache..." The Italian plumber grabbed his trademark red cap and placed it on his brownish hair, getting out of his red bed, which was the lower part of the bunk bed he has shared with Luigi for years. Whereas his younger, taller brother was still snoozing peacefully on the top, green-colored bunk, Mario was about to head into the kitchen, only to be stopped by a fat, green crocodile with a yellow crown on his head, a red tick visible on his right eye.

"Hey, Mario!" The fat crocodile laughed as he approached the red-capped plumber and patted him on the back, "Good morning! How's that nap of yours, was it good?"

Mario sighed, calmly moving the fat crocodile's left palm off him. "Oh, you know, K. Rool, everything is going as usual. Just like the day you and your crew moved in..."

"A-herm," The fat crocodile cleared his throat, correcting his full name, "I believe that's King K. Rool to you, Mr. Mario."

Mario merely rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. However, he noticed that when he opened the wooden cabinets that held the containments of coffee, there was none. He made a face, looking at King K. Rool. "What the heck happened to my coffee?"

King K. Rool merely snickered. "Ohhh, uhhhh... I can sort of explain..." He took a few steps back into the bedroom, stating as he retreated into his room, "i'd be cautious while getting the mail."

Mario was confused, taking off his cap and scratching his head. "What? Cautious while getting the mail... oh please!" He quickly darted into the bathroom to take a shower, emerging outside in his personal red robes, his red-and-blue pajamas left on the bathroom carpet. Placing back his red cap on his head, Mario headed out to the house to get the mail, though he was knocked out on the front porch by a dart. Moaning in pain, Mario slowly picked up his head, much to his dismay, to see the Kritters fighting each other with darts, apparently playing as Native Indians. The red-capped plumber groaned as his head bonked the front porch, feeling woozy from the dart.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Yeah, this is basically how life was for me every since King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew came to the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently, after the baseball season ended in Princess Peach's Baseball Kingdom, I guess the Kremlings sort of remembered that their home was destroyed several years ago by Donkey Kong and the other Kong family members, so I take it that they lived in the most secret spots around Donkey Kong Island. Maybe ol' King K. Rool finally figured out that there was grass that was greener, and since he hated Donkey Kong, well... go figure._

_How did he come to my house and decided to live with me and Luigi, along with his Kremling Krew? Well, I take it that it happened during my usual vacation with Princess Peach to Isle Delfino after celebrating the final ceremonies at the Baseball Kingdom. When I came back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I noticed that the warp pipe me and Luigi usually use to get to Toad Town, the gigantic capital of the Mushroom Kingdom regardless of the simple name and the prime setting of Princess Peach's Castle, was guarded by a grayish stone, seven-foot-tall wall, another warp pipe right next to it. So I take it that they figured how to make a warp pipe. Anyway, when I got to my house, I noticed how bigger it got. And the front porch... it extended into an all around porch! Not to mention, there also was a grayish stone, eight-foot-tall wall with solar panels on top, presuming that the Kremlings used solar from the sun as their energy (I don't blame them, as I actually liked using solar or my every day needs after getting used to the situation). And to add, we even got our own swimming pool... to I then noticed that my front yard as covered with white-colored tents and red-roofed doghouses. It turns out the Kremlings resided in these, because when I saw King K. Rool, he was wearing tropical pajamas, drinking a nice cold glass of lemonade. And then he explained everything to me, so yeah, you could say that at first I didn't really accept this, but..._

_...To my surprise, Luigi, who was more judgmental than I am when it comes to situations like these, actually welcomed the Kremlings and was pleased to have them live with us! I guess Toadsworth was right about Luigi being more kind than I am, but not that it matters. Anyway, it was ever since then that me, Luigi, King K. Rool, and the other Kremlings that came with their king all enjoyed our lives ever since, and we have all been in great harmony... as usual, I would get up like this, and today, I WOULD have done my usual counting. But, coincidental or not, The Kremlings took my coffee and were playing natives. ugh. Hopefully I'll think of a better place for my coffee. So yeah, that's pretty much it. ...Oh darn it all, I forgot to check the house temperature. See you later, folks._

_King K. Rool! I told you to tell me about the temperature before I took my shower! How many times do I have to tell you this? Gah!_


	2. Bananas

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Ladies and gentlemen, let me ask you something. Have you considered actually eating bananas? Or do you simply love bananas? Because if so, and if you have played any Donkey Kong games and are a big fan of the tie-wearing ape himself, then you'll somewhat enjoy this chapter. And a lesson we - or should I say, _you_, the readers - learn from this chapter: Kremlings have good resistance after being beaten up for several times, and the perfect proof of this is ol' King K. Rool himself. So read and enjoy! And on that note, you really have to feel sorry for what Mario has to put up with the crocodile king and his humble followers...

PS: This chapter also signifies how little respect the man in green gets. Poor, misunderstood, neglected Luigi.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, and outside of Mario's House, as Parakarry was delivering the usual letters to the blue-colored mailbox nearby, the Kritters were playing a game of baseball, with the red team beating the blue team by seven to three. Inside the house, Mario was trying to get the bread into the toaster, but he was not having as much luck as he wished he could. Luigi, who was making bacon and eggs, ironically, was more successful as his breakfast than his older, red-capped plumber. It was then that King K. Rool entered into the house, with several brown bags full of groceries.

"And may I ask what you brought at the store?" Mario stated as he shook his head. Goodness knows that the green-colored crocodile king brought.

King K. Rool grinned. "Ohhohohohohohoho, you'll LOVE it." He pushed the brown bags on the table, revealing all the food... bananas.

Bananas. Those ripe, sweet yellow fruits you peal and eat and also use as items in the typical mario Kart grand prixs all over the Mushroom Kingdom. This made Mario, to say the least, ticked off.

"BANANAS!? You went and blew off our money on bananas!?" Mario screamed as he attempted to jump at King K. Rool, missing and smacking his body on the hard, wooden floor. He fumed as he started foaming, glaring at King K. Rool straight in the eyes. "Why I oughta..."

King K. Rool gulped, trying to calm down Mario. "Whoa, Mario... calm down..." He then grabbed one of the ripe, yellow bananas, starting to peel it off and offering it to mario. "H-how about a banana to sooth your soul?"

Mario was silent. Pushing the banana out of King K. Rool's palm, he grabbed the crocodile King by the neck and stated angrily, "The next time you blow off our money on something stupid, I'm-a gonna bust your cap."

Luigi scoffed. "Please. As if you actually buy something that's worth importance..." He was then smacked in the head by a frying pan, moaning in pain as he was knocked down to the ground.

Firmly holding the frying pan in place, Mario turned to face King K. Rool, still angered. "Well, King K. Rool? Do you understand now, or do I have to whack you in the head like Luigi there?"

King K. Rool shrugged. "Go ahead. Whack me if you have to. Us Kremlings have good resistance, and-"

WHACK!! Mario smacked King K. Rool on the head with a frying pan. Of course, it smarts, but amazingly, King K. Rool seemed to not be lying...

"Was that your best whack?" The Kremling king stated as he started laughing, putting his hands on his stomach. "Oh... oh man, I just can't believe..."

Mario fumed. "Shut up!" He then whacked King K. Rool again on the head. SMACK!!

King K. Rool continued laughing, almost to the point of falling back and rolling on the ground laughing his head off, which, interestingly enough, he actually did. Some of the Kremlings playing baseball outside Mario's house peeked their heads in to see Mario smacking their laughing king.

SMACK!! POW!! WHACK!! BAM!! WHAM!!

Mario was nearly out of breath as he chucked the frying pan away. Still angry, Mario rolled up his sleeves. "I guess the frying pan's no match... no matter!' He stood over King K. Rool, who did not stop laughing his head off. "I'll just use brute force!"

WHACK!! As the red-capped plumber attempted to punch King K. Rool, the fat crocodile king got up, his body weight sending Mario into the wall several feet back, knocking him out unconscious as he plopped to the ground. King K. Rool saw this, and he gulped as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, calling in some of the Kritters to see if they could get Mario back up. Sadly for the Italian plumber, the bread he has placed in the toaster burned over for being inside too long.

When he woke up later, Mario bursted in rage, spurting out curse words like if it was World War III.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_What!? Bananas!? I can't believe that idiot of a kremling brought such unnecessary food. For crying out loud, I'm not a monkey! I'm not related to Donkey Kong! ...Well, okay, humans are related to primates, but come on! I'm-a Mario! What kind of mockery would King K. Rool be plotting to drive me more insane than before!? That, and the fact that he is resistant to constant pain just leaves me in awe._

_And I STILL haven't gotten my stupid toast! ARGH!!_

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I know Mario was pretty upset, but seriously, he should know that bananas are not only awesome, but they're very healthy and promote activeness. I can name three things that made Donkey Kong and the Kong family prevail over me and my Kremling krew, and that's solely because of those delicious, ripe bananas. Of course, they're best when eaten when they're the color yellow, because they sort of get rotten if they're brown, and if you eat them green, you get bad cases of diarrhea. Talk about indigestion. Anyway, I better go and comfort Mario, but first... hey Kremlings! I've acquired the banana hoard! Let's chow down!_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

**Luigi's POV**

_Why does no one pay attention to me...?_


	3. A Worn Out Bar of Soap

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know what, folks? I'll give you all a little tidbit on this chapter, because what I have to say sort of explains this chapter/episode. You see, folks, today on this fine, cloudy Saturday, I went to the bathroom at 9:00 AM in the morning, when I realized that I didn't have any soap left. So you could sort of say that this chapter was influenced by that. And now that you all know, read and enjoy the chapter- err, episode, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: You know, it amazes me how we somehow manage to get at least a thousand words per chapter ever since this whole thing started.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (grins) It is interesting, no? I put lost of effort into my recent stories. Much better than my old ones.

Disclaimer: (scoffs, rolls eyes) Sure, Yoshizilla, sure...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Disclaimer, shut up. You don't even have any prove to back up your claims.

Disclaimer: My claims? What makes you think that-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: All right, enough, Disclaimer, just shut up. Roll the chapter!

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. As the mushroom citizens of Toad Town, the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, went about with their usual business, Mario's House, which was guarded by the eight-foot stone wall the Kremlings built, was teeming with plenty of energy about. As you can all clearly see, outside of Mario's House, in the front yard, the Kremlings were building up a grassy tennis court for the upcoming tennis game Mario and Luigi planned out yesterday. Mario was about ready to take a shower, but to his dismay, when he opened the bathroom cabinets, he noticed there was one thing crucial that was not there... soap. Closing the cabinets, Mario exited the bathroom, still in his red-and-blue pajamas, as he approached Luigi, King K. Rool, and two young Kritter boys.

"I need soap. Does anyone here have soap?" Mario asked as he looked at each of the four characters surrounding him, taking off his red cap and scratching his head, with was covered with brownish hair.

KIng K. Rool rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhh..." He pulled out what appears to be a worn out, green bar of soap, handing it to Mario. "It's not much, but will this do?"

Mario glanced at the old bar of soap, and he then glared at King K. Rool, shaking his head with disappointment. "...How do I manage to put up with you..." He then snatched the bar of soap and observed it closer, appalled. "What the he- K. Rool, this soap is old and busted!"

King K. Rool folded his arms, snuffing. "Humph. So what?" He retorted, apparently not caring about Mario's complaining.

Mario flipped out, tossing the bar of soap on the ground. "So what!? I need sop to wash my hands and keep myself clean!" He then shoved his face into King K. Rool. "Do you know what Princess Peach will think or say if she noticed that I was dirty or smelly because of not washing myself with soap?"

King K. Rool blinked, a few seconds later grinning. "Why do you need her, anyway?" He started laughing. "Let's be completely honest, she's a terrible ruler. At least Bowser manages to maintain his kingdom despite being beaten plenty of times. At least he actually does something than sit around on his butt all day, which Peach does."

Mario was shocked, feeling as if he was kicked in the privates. Fumes started coming out of his ears as his face turned bright red with anger. "Don't... don't you dare say anything bad about my Peach like that..." He hissed as he shook his right fist at King K. Rool, "She only does that because the Mushroom Kingdom is a bore!"

Luigi gasped in shock, overhearing the whole thing as he was reading the Mushroom Kingdom Times on his local newspaper. "Mario! I'm surprised at you." He shook his head as he frowned, stating, "No pasta for tonight! Mario, you should be ashamed of yourself!" And with that, he headed back into the bedroom, folding the newspaper and placing it in the newspaper cabinet.

King K. Rool watched as Luigi went back into the bedroom, and then turned into Mario, covering his mouth with his right hand as he started snickering. "Well, looks like that costed you something, eh Mario?" He then started laughing as he headed into his bedroom, taking his worn out bar of soap with him.

Mario's left eye twitched as he started flipping out, plopping on the ground as he cursed in Italian. The two Kremlings merely shrugged as they followed King K. Rool, only to bypass the bedroom and head into the living room to play some _Mario Kart Wii _on Mario and Luigi's rainbow-colored Nintendo Wii.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Ohhhh, if only I had ate my precious mushrooms, I would have given King K. Rool a pounding. That goon doesn't even know that Peach makes surprise appearances at my house! Hopefully, one day, he'll learn... and if he doesn't, then I'll just have to pound some sense into his head._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_You know, there are other ways to be clean... and it's not like Mario really sees Princess Peach Toadstool as much as he did before since me and the Kremlings moved in. But hey, that's humans for you - they're always motivated by something._

**The Kremlings' POV**

_We sorta were stumped on how to finish up the tennis court. So we decided to wait until one of the Mario Brothers came out and help us. Of course, we would ask King K. Rool, but the King would reject it in five seconds flat, so..._

_That, and Mario Kart Wii is awesome. Kudos to the people who made it, the online is fantastic. Every Kremling and the King's loyal non-Kremling subjects must get this game..._

**Luigi's POV**

_Do people even pay attention to me anymore...?_


	4. Overcooked Burgers

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know how much I just LOVE summer and having burgers?

Disclaimer: (chuckle) Yeah, you love them so much, it's sickening.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thanks. It's better than the garbage that I'm usually forced to eat on the stupidest holidays ever. Halloween, Thanksgiving...

Disclaimer: (gasps) Thanksgiving is not stupid! It's the greatest month of football-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Shut up and disclaim, or else.

Disclaimer: (sigh) Fine, fine. Mario, King K. Rool, Luigi, and the Kremlings all belong to Nintendo, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Mario decided to visit Princess Peach today, so he left the care of his house to Luigi, King K. Rool, and the Kremlings. The tennis court that the Kremlings were building for use by Mario and Luigi has been completed, and the hard working crocodiles were now tending to the front lawn as they made the grass even greener than it already was. As Luigi watched this from the porch on his green beach hair, wearing nothing but a pair of summer shorts as he wore sunglasses while getting a tan, King K. Rool came by, holding a package of burgers as he started up the grill. A couple of minutes later, Mario came back via warp pipe, and he smelt the air, noticing something was burning. He then spotted King K. Rool by the grill, and the red-capped plumber ran over to see where the burning scent came from.

"Hey, King K. Rool," Mario was about to ask where the smell came from until his eyes spotted the grill, some of the burgers apparently overcooked. Cringing, Mario picked up one of the burgers and asked King K. Rool, "Uhhh, you do know you overcooked these... right?"

King K. Rool blinked, and then he bursted into laughter, smacking Mario as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh, Mario! We Kremlings always have our burgers like this!" He then started packing the burgers, each by each, into a pair of warm, fluffy buns. "You humans must have different tastes, I assume?"

Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You assume right, because I am not eating an overcooked burger!" He then stomped into the house, slamming the door. King K. Rool blinked as he shrugged, continuing to place the overcooked burgers into the buns as the sun shined brightly on the front yard.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_King K. Rool apparently was starting a grill while I was with my Peachie, but it did not turn out so-a good. I guess that hopefully ought to teach him not to overdo grilling on an extremely hot day at my house. Anyway, I need to remember where I put that water hose..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I wonder why Mario ran in the house like that. I mean, I know I burnt the burgers a bit, but they weren't THAT downright bad. I mean, we Kremlings LOVE to have our burgers a teeny bit overcooked, you know. Sigh... oh well, maybe he just had too many sweets from that Princess Peach gal of his?_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_The King always make great burgers, he did. Now if only we had a couple of fries and ketchup, and maybe a can of fresh cold soda to chug it all down... yeah..._

**Luigi's POV**

_I surely enjoyed that tan. Man, my pale skin isn't so 'pale' anymore, is it, fellas? Ha ha ha... ha... ha...? Humph, FINE, ignore me... like always... sigh..._


	5. So Much for a Date

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (whistles unintentionally; knocks on door)

Disclaimer: ...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (opens door; glances towards Disclaimer; sly smirk) Hey, Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: (sigh) What is it now? Can't you see I'm playing _Super Mario Galaxy_?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Uhhh... (sweatdrops, asks curiously) Did you ever had a date-

Disclaimer: No. (slams door in Yoshizilla's face)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (frowns) I was just trying to have a good conversation! (leaves)

* * *

Mario, relaxing on his personal red sofa inside his cozy, wooden house, was listening to the radio as he was drinking a nice glass of orange juice. Parakarry, as usual, came by to drop the usual batch of letters into the blue-and-white mailbox, shouting mail call and then making his way back to Toad Town via flying. Luigi was outside of the green-roofed house, cleaning up the dead leaves with the Kritters as more leaves fell from the trees, for which their former green color gave way to a disgusting brownish flavor. The green Klaptraps were snoozing peacefully within their houses, while a particular purple-colored Klaptrap was playing with a chew toy. King K. Rool was playing _Super Metroid_ on the Wii, later going into the living room to see Mario after beating Kraid.

"Hey Mario, how about you and I go for a nice, healthy jog to the west of Toad Town?" The fat, jolly crocodile king said, grinning as he rubbed the right side of his head.

Mario opened his eyes, glancing at King K. Rool as he sighed, turning off the radio. "Do we really need to go out, King K. Rool? Can't I just relax?" He retorted, shrugging.

King K. Rool rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he grabbed Mario by the arm, smirking. "Oh, Mario. Lazy as always, I see. Come!" He laughed, and he then dragged Mario into the bedroom, getting the red-capped Italian plumber's shoes and putting them on his feet. "You need the exercise! I mean, come on, you just can't eat and let all that fat remain in you, you know?"

"..." Mario groaned as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms together. "I rather that than be with you..." However, regardless of his complaining, he was dragged outside by King K. Rool, being chucked down the green warp pipe out on the front yard.

* * *

After tumbling down the warp pipe and ending up on the secured walls guarding the pipe from Toad Town, Mario got up from the ground, dusting himself as he walked to the blue-colored warp pipe next to the green one he emerged from. Jumping out of the blue warp pipe onto the side that Toad Town was on, Mario looked around for King K. Rool as the mushroom citizens greeted him. Along the way, heading eastward, Mario bumped into Princess Peach Toadstool, who was doing some shopping. Mario grinned, and he adjusted his cap, clearing his throat.

"Hello, my sweet-a Peach," Mario stated as he massaged his cooly shaped mustache, "How is everything back at the castle?"

Peach giggled, waving her right hand. "Oh, you know. Toadsworth is being overprotected as usual, the Toads have no clue on how to get security right, I just purchased a nice dress..." She then pondered, snapping her fingers together and then asking, "Hey Mario, how about, maybe later, you and me head out to the Club 64 down at the peir in the southwestern corner of Toad Town...?"

Mario's eyes flashed as he nodded, getting happy. "Oh, you bet! I haven't been there in YEARS!" He grabbed Peach by both of her hands, looking into her eyes and grinning. "I'll be sure to get you as many flowers as I can to offer you my love and affection, and have as many coins to pay for all the service!"

Peach giggled, blushing a bit. "Oh, Mario... how I love that-"

SMACK!! Peach was sent flying into the air after being smacked by King K. Rool, who bursted from the shop right next to Mario. Mario was left awestruck, his jaw dropped as his left eye twitched, going from distraught to rage as he grabbed King K. Rool by the neck and started strangling him. Of course, having feel no pain, King K. Rool grabbed Mario and slapped him across the face, trying to get some sense into him.

"Mario! Calm down!" The King of the Kremlings stated, bending down to face Mario, "I know you were having some talk with your girl, but seriously, we're going on a jog! There's always another time to have a nice chat."

Mario could only snarl at King K. Rool as he was then dragged by the Kremling King out of Toad Town, towards the west to begin the jog towards the adjacent Goomba Village. While King K. Rool had a great time exploring a part of the Mushroom Kingdom he has never been in, Mario was still remembering his cat with Peach, only to fume with rage every time he remembered King K. Rool knocking the blonde, human princess into the sky to what seemed like oblivion. For the rest of the night, the red-capped plumber would not forget King K. Rool for the incident.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Urgh! King K. Idiot just had to ruin my perfect moment with Princess Peach! I would have had a good date with her tonight if it wasn't for that fat, bumbling fool! And even worse, I got foot cramps! What kind of jog was that!?_

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I know I interrupted Mario and Peach's meeting, but it was for the best. I rather get exercise than yap my mouth away, only to realize later that I'm wasting my precious time. But of course, that would not matter much to Mario - he's done a lot more adventuring than I have! Har har har!_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_The amount of work we poured in to help Luigi... boy, it sure payed off. And not only did we make such nice piles of leaves, but we actually gained something! We gained more muscle strength! YES!_

**Luigi's POV**

_So many leaves... thank goodness the Kremlings helped. I would have fainted if I did all that work alone... phew! Oh well, it's nice to have some help around the house. At least the Kremlings acknowledge my existence..._


	6. King K Rool Can't Play Guitar

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, did I tell you that I am completely terrible when it comes to playing instruments?

Disclaimer: No, and I don't care. (leaves)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sighs, shakes head) It's always the ignorant ones...

* * *

Mario could not be able to eat his recently popped popcorn, due to all the racket King K. Rool and some of his Kremlings were causing. As the red-capped plumber tried to concentrate on eating, one of the green-colored Kritters bursted through the wall, laughing as he then ran back in. Mario slapped his forehead, and deciding enough was enough, stormed into King K. Rool's bedroom, to see that the fat crocodile king was trying to play guitar. Folding his arms and shaking his head, Mario called out to King K. Rool.

"Why are you trying to play guitar when you can't even play right?" Mario shouted as he approached King K. Rool and snatched away the snazzy black guitar, stating, "You'll wake up everyone in Toad Town with this kind of racket!"

King K. Rool shrugged. "Hey, it's fun, what's wrong with having fun?" He then took back the guitar from Mario and tried playing it again, playing the tunes bizarrely, enough to make a mushroom boy cry. Mario covered his ears as he tackled into King K. Rool, causing him to drop the guitar.

"Will you stop with the guitar!?" Mario shouted angrily, huffing as he wiped his forehead with a napkin he took out of his pocket. All the Italian plumber wanted was peace, and it was peace that he was not getting. Unfortunately, he did not notice that his once nice and hot popcorn degraded to being warm.

King K. Rool chortled, pointing into the living room, where the Kritters were trying to play Guitar Hero, badly doing a job. "Well, why won't you complain about my Kremlings? They're causing more trouble than I am!"

Mario gave King K. Rool a long, blank stare. King K. Rool chuckled nervously as he sweatdropped, taking a few steps back as he fell on his back on his comfortable bed.

"Why should I complain at them when YOU'RE their king and YOU'RE mostly responsible for what they do!?" Mario exclaimed angrily as he grabbed the guitar and slammed it on King K. Rool's head, causing it to break into pieces as the after match as he stormed back into the kitchen, slamming the door. He could later be heard screaming in rage after tasting his warm popcorn, which apparently is not good.

King K. Rool only sighed as he took the broken guitar off his head, looking at it and shaking his head as he tried to put it back together. However, being quite exhausted from all the practice he did earlier, the Kremling king decided to snooze, replenishing his health while the Kritters continued having a wild time. That is, until mario came in and knocked all of them unconscious, and locked the Wii into the closet.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_You think I would have been able to enjoy my would be delicious popcorn while it was hot. But no - flipping K. Rool just had to completely distract me with his stupid guitar. I don't think reptilians should ever take music lessons, ESPECIALLY the likes of King K. Rool and his crocodile cronies. (shudders)_

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I just don't understand. Was my guitar playing really that bad? I guess some people can't be satisfied at all..._

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Stupid Mario just had to knock us out and lock up the Wii. Luckily, we managed to secretly get back up... but Mario got up, too. And we were then kicked out of the house. Oh... I still feel those marks on my tail..._

**Luigi's POV**

_Heh, it's funny. Mario can sure be a dork when you consider all the stuff he does, but when he gets serious, I guarantee you, he will stay on you like a hornet bee. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why does no one but the Kremlings and King K. Rool acknowledge me!?_


	7. Cleaning Out the House

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well... uhhh... (sweatdrops nervously) It obviously took me a very long time to get this chapter up... so I blame the goodness that are Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 64 DS, and of course, the now immortal mario power Tennis on the 'Cube. All I have to say is that today is a glorious return to writing after a (tiny) break, so read and enjoy while you can, ladies and gentlemen! Hohoho!

Disclaimer: Took ya long enough. (snorts)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (slaps the Disclaimer silly) Quiet, you glob of rubbery repulsiveness.

Disclaimer: (rubs injury on face) Owwww...

* * *

Mario was out of the house, cleaning up several windows from the outside. Getting some help from the Kritters, Mario managed to make his house's stain glass windows squeaky clean. Smiling, the Italian red-capped plumber climbed down the ladder and headed back into the hose, only to find the green Klaptraps wreaking havoc. Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief as the plumber watched the insides of his home being ruined by the ferocious pet crocodiles.

"How do you like the work they're doing?" King K. Rool commented as he suddenly appeared right behind Mario, patting him on the right shoulder, "I noticed that there were some roaches and other unmentionable things, so I decided to use the best option... Klaptraps!"

Mario slowly shifted his head towards King K. Rool, snarling as red hot flames started burning in his eyes. "W... why would you... send these... these... THINGS..." He eyed all of the Klaptraps, who stopped what they were doing, as well as the things they were chasing or attacking, "...To help clean up my house when I can easily take care of things myself?"

King K. Rool rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I don't know. Perhaps because you're a plumber, and plumbers really don't..." He was slammed on the head with a plunger, despite not feeling pain, causing him to rub his head as Mario fumed.

"Shut up! Just because I'm a stinking plumber does not mean I can't do squat!" mario angrily shouted as he got his face into King K. Rool's. "May I remind you how many times I rescued Princess Peach Toadstool and the Mushroom Kingdom, partially became a villain for trapping Cranky Kong, g-"

King K. Rool placed his hand on Mario's mouth, in awe after hearing about the mention of Cranky Kong. "Wait, you trapped Cranky Kong?" He asked, getting a reply from Mario in the form of a nod. The Kremling King was too awestruck for words, and he started cheering, smashing around the entire house in complete joy, allowing the Klaptraps to continue their wreaking.

Mario slapped his forehead as he slammed his head on the wooden stable next to him several times, continuing to do so until he knocked himself out unconscious, the entire wooden made house collapsing due to the damage done to it from the inside. The Kritters outside, who were handling the lawn and cutting the grass, noticed this, and they all stopped and pitched in to help rebuild the whole house. Luigi, however, who was cooking up another batch of barbecue esq. food, pay no heed as he continued cooking, whistling to himself.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Stupid King K. Rool and his flipping Klaptraps... I swear, day by day, he's tearing my once perfect life apart... oh, if only Donkey Kong wasn't so stubborn... ohhh..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I guess that's why mario is always cranky. Because he caught Cranky! (laughs)_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_So we were all mowing the grass after we helped Mario with the stain glass windows from the outside. They were so bright, we all had to wear sunglasses over our eyes! Anyway, we did quite a good job for the lawn, but it seemed too bad that it all seemed rushed..._

**Luigi's POV**

_Hoo boy, does Mario know how to bring the house down. (laughs)_


	8. Super Soaker Day

**Mario's POV**

_Darn it all to heck! I forgot that today was Super Soaker Day. Luckily, I can just get out FLUDD and use him with no problem. Though somehow, I know King K. Rool is going to ruin it all..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I have a pleasant surprise for Mario. Today is Super Soaker Day, but it's not just any ordinary Super Soaker Day. With me around, I'll be sure to give Mario one heck of a soaking! Heeheeheehee!_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Super Soaker Day! This is the first year we are celebrating it, since we never had anything like it back in our home. Anyway, I gathered my closet friends - Sid, Cathy, Kipper, and Carl - and we did some soaking on our own. It was definitely worth it when you consider how many people we soaked._

**Luigi's POV**

_Super Soaker Day. The day when everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom gets out their super soaker and attempt to soak each other. Thankfully, I rule in as an exception, and I consider it of all things a blessing the way things are now with the kremlings living here..._

* * *

Mario, equipped well with his FLUDD, cautiously looked around as he hid behind a red fire hydrant. The Italian, red-capped plumber watched as Toad was blasted by his green-spotted friend, Vinnie. Mario rolled his eyes, and unleashed his FLUDD on several unsuspecting mushroom girls, who all screamed as they ran away. Mario laughed his head off as he felt pride.

"Ha ha! Score one for-a me!" Mario chimed as he ran past the local shop and fired off his FLUDD at more of the mushroom boys, making them completely soaked. Mario then hid under the stairs leading to the Dojo, watching several yellowish Kremlings running through the streets, being chased by orange and brown spotted mushroom boys with water guns.

Mario grinned as he squirted at another purple-spotted mushroom boy, only to feel his right shoulder wet. Mario turned around, his face getting soaked as he felt a water balloon come into contact. Wiping the water off his face, Mario opened his eyes, and to his surprise, saw King K. Rool, who grinned devilishly with his hands behind his back.

"K. Rool!? What are you doing here!?" Mario exclaimed as he positioned his FLUDD, only to have it get stuffed up by a red-colored water balloon. Mario dropped his jaw in disbelief as he was blasted with several more water balloons, the tosser revealed to be King K. Rool, who held some more water balloons in his two palms. Mario was knocked down to the ground, and he moaned as King K. Rool looked over him, chuckling.

"Naive as always, eh Mario?" King K. Rool chortled as he ran off, tossing a couple more water balloons at a mushroom couple, soaking them and the other patrons at an Italian restaurant across the road, running off with glee as Mario got back up, smashing the red water balloon that was in FLUDD. Mario tried to use FLUDD again, but he discovered to his dismay that the water balloon sucked in all the water, making FLUDD empty. Mario fumed, shaking in his position with rage.

"Oooooh, K. Rool, you made me a fool for the last time!" Mario screeched as he stomped back to the blue warp pipe outside of the gated area containing the other part of it and the green warp pipe that led to his house, only to be squirted in the face by a pink water balloon, and knocked down to the ground. King K. Rool laughed as he joined his fellow Kremlings in soaking the mushroom boys, while Mario muttered angrily to himself as he got soaked soaked by the mushroom boys by their squirters.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Grrrr! Stupid, pesky K. Rool! I almost would have gotten him with FLUDD, too, if he did not have those water balloons with him! I can't believe he actually managed to trick me! AUGH!!_

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I sure got Mario that time! I knew my water balloons would be craft and sneaky against Mario! Too bad he did not totally expect it. Hoohoohoohoo!_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Sid can't believe that the King managed to get Mario. Cathy was too busy laughing her head off after Kipper fell in the puddle. Me, on the other hand... well... let's just say that Carl and I got ambushed by a bunch of young mushroom boys... alas, a sad loss for the Kremlings._

**Luigi's POV**

_Sigh... you know, I may not want to participate in it, but maybe I could have gotten out and got soaked. At least I would be more recognized and acknowledged instead of being tossed to the side like I usually am. Oh, woe is me..._


	9. King K Rool Jailed?

**Mario's POV**

_Today may possibly be the best day of my life yet. I haven't heard a single thing about King K. Klumsy all day, and later on in the afternoon, I get news from some mushroom boy that King K. Rool was thrown in jail! It was too hilarious to pass up, so I decided to head to the local Mushroom Prison in Toad Town, only to smirk with the King behind bars._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I can't believe it. Apparently, some mushroom girls mistook me for a thief and got me in a rotten, old jail cell. Thankfully, it's only for two days, but still, it's discriminating. I mean, kremlings have rights too, you know! And speaking of which, I sent two of my finest Kremlings to tract down those two mushroom girls... oh, they won't get away with this scotch free... hohohohoho..._

**The Kremlings' POV**

_King K. Rool gave us an objective. Find three mushroom girls and egg them as much as possible. Then escape with giddy and glee. Oh well, at least it's fun, and at least we'll have a good excuse. Come on, guys, let's go and get those mushroom girls an egging!_

_Yeah! Right on, Kyle!_

**Luigi's POV**

_Poor K. Rool... he got tangled up in something that wasn't even related to him. Maybe those mushroom girls mixed him up with someone else...? Regardless, I'll clear King K. Rool's good name, even if it takes me all day and night._

* * *

Mario only smirked as he shook his head, looking at King K. Rool, who was placed behind bars. The Italian, red-capped plumber could only smirk while shaking his head, feeling deprived of the insane crocodile king.

"So, what happened?' mario asked, adjusting his red cap.

King K. Rool sighed, sitting on the bottom bed of the jail bunk bed. "Well, Mario... let's just say that I was on my usual peaceful walk, yet..."

"Yet what?" Mario asked as he picked his right ear with his index finger.

King K. Rool closed his eyes. "Apparently, the mushroom girls confused me for someone else big, and thus, here I am."

"Well, did you try and convince the police?" Mario asked, shaking his head as he began to roll his eyes.

King K. Rool sweatdropped, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_"You can't do this to me!" King K. Rool shouted as he struggled to get his hands out of the hard cold handcuffs, "I'm innocent! Innocent!"_

_The purple-spotted mushroom judge rolled his eyes. "Right, Mr. Rool. Anyway, can we please just-"_

_"No! You won't get away with this!" King K. Rool snapped as he used his tail to whack away the mushroom police officers holding him down, shaking his golden crown off and grabbing it by his teeth, chucking them around the room as he started rolling into a ball, wrecking around the room as the mushroom people panicked and tried to hide, but got knocked out in the process. King K. Rool then bumped into a water cooler, and wa knocked out unconscious as he got out of his ball form, cold water pouring all over his body._

* * *

"...Wow. You're pathetic," Mario stated as he folded his arms, bursting onto laughter.

King K. Rool covered his face with his hands, and he then screamed, looking up at the stone ceiling and screaming, "WHY, KRONOS K. ROOL!? WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

It was then that the two heard a door open, and both Mario and King K. Rool looked to the left, to see a brown-cladded mushroom male officer walk in, who was a cell guard.

"King K. Rool, Mr. Luigi just called a minute ago. He bailed you out," Said one of the cell guards, opening the cell door, "You're free to go."

"Horray!" King K. Rool cheered as he hugged the cell guard tightly, and then skipped out of the jail cell. Mario dropped his jaw in disbelief as his right eye twitched. Violently.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

_Gee, King K. Rool sure seemed so hard pressed to get out of jail. Well, hopefully, it'll make him calmer and less wacky. Sadly, I know that it'll be the complete opposite..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I am grateful that Luigi managed to get me out. I thought I would never last in there for two days. Though Mario, for some bizarre reason, was quite happy that I was in the jail cell for quite some time... it's interesting to note because I never seen him be happier than before._

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Hehehe. We perfectly egged those mushroom girls. That will teach them to mess with the King._

**Luigi's POV**

_Sigh... Well, good thing we got King K. Rool back. Things did not just seem right without him. Anyway, I gave him the best new dinner - bacon and sausages with lettuce! Pretty interesting, no?_

_...Fine, ignore me. See if I care. Yet. Again._


	10. Bad Wake Up Call

**Mario's POV**

_Zzzzz... Bowser... gotta clobbah dat dere Bowsah..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_Okay, the wires are hooked in. All it needs is the right input. Hmmm... bingo! Boys, we're having fun tonight!_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_King K. Rool installed a brand new surround sound theater in our room for our Wii. It's gonna be freakin' sweet when we start up Guitar Hero: Kremling Edition._

**Luigi's POV**

_Zzzzz... I hope she made lotsa SPAGHETTI..._

**

* * *

**

Mario looked at the alarm clock. He sighed as he turned it off as he looked outside. The sun was shining in his window, and as he got up to stretch, he was blasted to the back of the wall by loud music. Mario growled as he got to his feet and headed to the next room, to see that King K. Rool and two red Kritters were playing Guitar Hero: Kremling Edition.

"FREE RIDE!!! YEAH!!!" King K. Rool exclaimed with glee as he smacked his green-colored guitar several times on the ground, looking up to see an angry Mario staring at him. He coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, hey Mario. How was your morning?"

Mario only growled as he folded his arms, glaring at the two red Kritters, who both glanced at each other nervously. Turning his focus to King K. Rool, Mario stated in an angered tone, "K. Rool, you have been somewhat of a nussaince ever since you moved here. I'll have you know that in my household..." He snatched the guitar from King K. Rool and chucked it out the window, "We don't play at 7:00 AM in the morning!"

King K. Rool frowned as he tried to reason with Mario, "But Mario... We were only having some fun... why can't you see that?"

Mario started to foam, his face turning red as he grabbed King K. Rool and growled with bitter rage, "I could care less if you were playing for charity. JUST KEEP IT DOWN!!!" Pushing King K. Rool down, the red-capped plumber returned to his bed, and started snoozing again.

King K. Rool looked at the two Kritters, and they all shrugged in unison. The trio of reptilians resumed playing Guitar Hero: Kremling Edition at a lower volume as King K. Rool pulled out a brand new guitar.

**

* * *

**

**Mario's POV**

_King K. Rool, here's a little pro-tip for you. IF YOU PLAY MUSIC THAT LOUD IN THE MORNING AGAIN, YOU WILL REGRET IT! OKAY!? Geeze louise..._

**King K. Rool's POV**

_I take it that Mario had a rather rough night. Oh well, I'll make it up to him. Maybe I should send him a banquet of flowers...?_

**The Kremlings' POV**

_Hoo man, you should have seen the look on Mario's face. He was about to explode, I tell ya._

**Luigi's POV**

_Does anyone even care about me? Seriously?_


	11. Exercising Sessions

Mario's POV

_To be a great hero like me, you got to stay in shape. And if all you do all day is sit on the couch playing some X-Box 360 game for no good reason, well, then... I don't know what to say. There's a reason I opted myself and Luigi out of Super Smash Bros. for a good reason._

King K. Rool's POV

_Ahhhh! I just love the morning! It's the perfect time for me to get in shape, even though my perfect body doesn't need it. Yet. Heh heh heh._

The Kremlings' POV

_We Kritters are always in the mood for any sport, especially baseball. That's why we are going to Toad Town to pick up some gloves and a baseball bat. Oooooh yeah._

Luigi's POV

_I can't believe someone acknowledges me other than the Kremlings! I feel so... alive! And I got invited to shop with the Kritters! YES, OH THANK YOU, MIYAMATO-SAN!!!_

* * *

Mario was doing some jumping jacks in his room. He looked at the time counter next to him. It read seventeen seconds. Mario groaned as he tried to go faster, but what he didn't expect was King K. Rool to exercise right next to him.

"What the!? King K. Rool!? In my room exercising next to _me_!?" Mario exclaimed as he watched King K. Rool doing push ups, using only his right arm to push his large body up and down.

"Don't worry, Mario!" King K. Rool shouted back as he then started doing crunches, with his arms folded together, "I always try and build up my muscles whenever I go up against Donkey Kong and his family of buffoons."

Mario's right eye twitched as he watched King K. Rool spinning around, being smacked right to the ground by K. Rool's massive tail. Mario moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, only to get whacked again in the back of the head by K. Rool's tail. Mario lied down on the ground for several seconds. He waited until K. Rool stopped swinging his body. Sighing as K. Rool finally stopped, Mario stood up, only to be whacked in the back by a green tennis racket, which K. Rool wielded.

"Hehe! This is some exercise!" King K. Rool exclaimed with glee as he mightily swung his tennis racket, unaware that he knocked Mario out unconscious.

* * *

Mario's POV

_Grrr... King K. Rool... I oughta pulverize you with a seven ton hammer. Now if only I found my secret stash of Stars..._

King K. Rool's POV

_I accidentally knocked Mario out without even knowing. Jeeze, I'm such a klutz._

The Kremlings' POV

_We decided to go out shopping in Toad Town with Luigi. We found a neat steel baseball bat. Of course, Kyle and Kortex started fighting over it..._

Luigi's POV

_Ahh... it was finally nice to go out with some of the Kritters for once. I guess it's a good thing King K. Rool brought his entire gang to live with us. Certainly helps me feel better._


	12. SneaKING AS usual, I see

Mario's POV

_Today is the day in which me and Luigi are off to the volcanic area that's near Yoshi Island. We left King K. Rool and the Kritters to watch the place, but somehow, I have a bad feeling about that decision._

King K. Rool's POV

_I secretly left the house in the Kritters' care as I slyly followed the Mario Brothers to their ship to Yoshi Island. This volcanic area they mentioned sounds promising, and I'm sure to bring a nice souvenir along._

The Kremlings' POV

_King K. Rool left us with the house, so we're building an even larger wall to help protect the house. Sure, there's no real threat anywhere close, but you never know. To top it off, we're also planning a hard stoned roof to protect our home from being attacked from the sky. It's metallic, and it should be flippin' sweet when it's finally done._

Luigi's POV

_Finally, Mario decided to take me along with him. About time, too! ...But then again, I don't feel real special about it, especially considering that I usually follow in Mario's shadow. I guess being Player 2 has really somewhat changed my views of adventuring, eh...?_

* * *

Mario and Luigi both looked out to the sea as the wind blew in their direction. Luigi sipped some lemonade as Mario looked around, to see several jointed rocks to the east nearby.

"We're getting-a closer!" Exclaimed Mario as he laughed. Luigi acknowledged this, nodding as he continued sipping his lemonade.

Nearby, King K. Rool was hiding in a cardboard box. He chuckled as he slowly snuck right behind the two brothers. Just as the ship was about to dock on the shore, King K. Rool quickly tied together Mario and Luigi around the waist slyly, chuckling as he scuttled back to his previous spot.

"They'll never suspect a thing..." King K. Rool chuckled as he watched from the inside of the cardboard box as Mario and Luigi both walked off the plank.

Mario took in a breath of air as he smiled, putting his hands on his hips. Luigi stretched his arms, but just as the two were about to part in the other direction...SNAP!!! The two collided into each other, and both fell to the ground. King K. Rool kept in his chuckle as he watched the two get up again and try parting ways, only to collide into each other once more.

Mario growled as he looked down, to see a thin, barely visible rope. He turned around and glared at the blue-and-white striped boat, noticing the cardboard box, which was shaking due to King K. Rool's stiffed chuckling. He gasped, and shouted in anger, "K. Rool! I told you many times not to sneak aboard when we leave!"

King K. Rool laughed his head off as he emerged from his cardboard box, shouting to Mario and Luigi, "Oh well, you should have noticed me earlier!" He continued laughing as he boarded off the ship to explore Yoshi island, while Mario and Luigi tried to break the rope.

* * *

Mario's POV

_Grrrrr... that does it! That does it! If I see King K. Rool sneaking on another adventure between me and Luigi one more time, out, out, OUT he and his Kremlings go! I've had it up to here!_

King K. Rool's POV

_Heh. Hehehehe. I sure showed Mario a thing or two. Maybe I should start doing this to Donkey Kong... if I ever go back, that is. Hmmhmmhmmhmm._

The Kremlings' POV

_Well, it's done. Mario, Luigi, and King K. Rool won't be back for a few hours, but we managed to get the metallic roof installed. Now we don't have to worry about aerial attacks! ...Though what should we plan on installing next?_

Luigi's POV

_Sheesh, the one moment I get to go with Mario, it gets jinxed. Just like our RPGs... I mean, adventures in the Beanbean Kingdom. And the past. And... umm... somewhere inside Bowser...?_


	13. The Peak of Mount Whogivesahoot

Mario's POV

_Of all the stupidest things. Me and King K. Rool got stranded up on the top of Mount Idontgiveahoot, and geeze, it's FREEZING up here! It makes me wish that I brought a Fire Flower with me to keep the both of us warm. Or maybe I could just use it for myself..._

King K. Rool's POV

_Luckily for me, I'm a reptilian, and we're cold blooded by birth, so we don't have to worry about the cold as much as mammals. Though you never know with Mario... I'm taking that he has a grudge against me because of what ol' Cranky Kong did to him all those years ago..._

The Kremlings' POV

_K-K-K-K Rool's o-o-ought to be f-f-f-fine up here. I mean, he's our k-k-k-k-king, after all. ACHOO!!_

Luigi's POV

_This is the one time I'm glad I didn't tag along. IT'S TOO COLD UP HERE!! Whoever's bright idea to get up to the peak of Mount Idontgiveahoot should be smacked with a boot to the head..._

* * *

"Brrr! It sure is cold here!" King K. Rool laughed as he huddled next to Mario, who only growled back.

"Get away from me, you fat, idiot crocodile," Mario warned as he was too cold to actually do anything about it.

The two were on the very tiny peak of Mount Whogivesahoot, looking down at all the snowy mountain points from the highest mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom. As the wind blew mighty, Mario could barely feel his legs giving energy, and he fell right into the harshly cold snow. King K. Rool, being versatile, picked up Mario and stuffed the red-capped plumber inside his own coat, keeping him nice and warm. The red and green helicopter that the two were in approached the mountain peak, and King K. Rool grabbed the rope that was tossed down, climbing up as the helicopter took off downwards, leaving behind the freezing cold peak of Mount Whogivesahoot.

* * *

Mario's POV

_Good lord of mashed potatoes, how King K. Rool can tolerate this frigid cold is beyond me... and why did he stuff me in his coat, anyway!? Blargh!_

King K. Rool's POV

_I never knew that a Kremling has more advantages in the cold than a regular crocodile. I guess all that time pestering the Kongs has finally payed off. Bwa ha ha ha!_

The Kremlings' POV

_You know, I could go for some hot chocolate right now. Hey Kreg! Steer this thing towards the nearest McDonald's, will ya!?_

Luigi's POV

_So.... freezing... can't... feel... hands... or... legs... I'm stuttering... t-t-t-too much..._


End file.
